


Game, Set, Match

by KRude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, But she's right, Casual Sex, Clexa Endgame, Cocky Lexa (The 100), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Octavia Blake & Lexa Friendship, Tennis, brolexa, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRude/pseuds/KRude
Summary: A tennis themed romantic comedy where the world number one, Lexa gets the up and coming tennis phenom, Clarke to play doubles with her in hopes of getting a little closer. Oh and they may have had a no strings attached thing in France. Starts at the French Open and ends at the US Open. Mostly fluff with some subtle silly angst.





	1. What happens in Paris

The ball spun past Clarke with no chance for her to even reach for it. And that was it the match was over. Clarke saw Lexa leap up and pump her fist, before she headed to the center of the court to meet her opponent. Clarke walked up to the net with her head down. She reached her hand over when she saw Lexa reaching out her hand.

“Good match,” Clarke said as they clasped hands and Lexa pulled her in for a hug.

“Your room or mine?” Lexa whispered into her ear.

Clarke instantly tightened up. She was pissed that she lost, but even more pissed now that Lexa was asking her to essentially fuck after she acted like a royal bitch on the court.

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke asked stepping away from the hug and dropping her hand.

“No, we had fun.”

‘Congratulations on the match, Lexa.” Clarke turned to walk to the chair umpire. She reached up to shake her hand as is customary. Lexa followed and shook the chair umpire’s hand, while muttering, “Some real bad calls there, Meg.”

Clarke turned quickly towards Lexa, “You are such an asshole. The calls were spot on. And even if they weren’t you acted like enough of a baby on the court. You just shake her hand and shut up.”

“Someone is a poor sport.” Lexa said with a chuckle.

“I’m the poor sport?”

Lexa nodded, “Right now? Yeah. I bet if you won, you’d already be in my bed.”

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa leaning into her ear so no one around could hear, “Fuck you.”

“That’s what I am trying to do.”

“Not happening.” Clarke said as she leaned down putting her racket in her bag.

“Come on, it’s fun. It’s just a game. One I beat you in sure, but…”

Clarke swung her bag onto her back, ignoring Lexa as she rose her hand waving to the crowd as she left the court with her head hanging. It had been a tough, emotional match that Lexa had won out 6-4, 3-6, 7-5. She was spent. She hadn’t expected the heat in Paris. She hadn’t expected Lexa’s on court antics and outbursts, and she hadn’t expected to fall into bed with the world’s number one ranked player. Rolland Garros had taken a lot out of her. She needed a shower and an ice bath to help her dead legs.

\+ + +

_Lexa and Clarke sat at the outdoor table drinking their lattes and playing with their phones not paying attention to the other’s existence._

_“I don’t think they are coming, Clarke.”  
“Yeah, I think that ship has sailed.”_

_“But I mean, I think we can make the best of it.”_

_“Yeah, how?”_

_“Oh, I have a couple of ideas.”_

_“Fine,” but my room this time and we go to bed before midnight. I have to be getting quality rest. And I cannot have dead legs, Lex.”_

_“Midnight, no dead legs, very romantic, Clarke.”_

_“This isn’t romance.”_

_Lexa got up from the table, put her hand out to Clarke, “No romance, all sex. Got it.”_

_Clarke took her hand, but rolled her eyes at Lexa as the pair headed back to the hotel._

\+ + +

Clarke walked into the locker room still enraged at the match, at Lexa, at herself. _How the fuck did I blow that match? I had her. _

“Fucking Lexa!” Clarke grumbled as she threw her bag down on the bench. “Fuck!”

Clarke sat on the bench, putting her head in her hands.

“She’s good, Clarke.” Octavia said surprising Clarke with her presence, “You had a fantastic match against her. You should be proud.”

“I know. And I knew it would be tough, but I thought I had her there.”

“I thought you had her for a second too, but she’s number one for a reason.”

“Yeah and that is why she gets away with being such an asshole out there.”

“She does go a bit off on the refs, but I mean it happens.”

“Octavia, I know you all trained together growing up, but you have to admit her sportsmanship needs a bit of work.”

“She’s passionate on the court.”

“And off..” Clarke mumbled.

“But she isn’t a jerk when when she wins like some of these girls on the tour.”

“She was today. The fucking nerve. She called me a poor sport.”

“Clarke, go grab a shower. Cry it out if you need too. But you had a good showing. You did really well here. This is great progress for Wimbledon. And you’re ranking will go up, so maybe you won’t have to meet up with Lexa in the quarters.”

“One can hope, I don’t have to meet up with Lexa.” Clarke grumbled.

\+ + +

_As soon as Clarke shut the door, Lexa pushed her against the door. She grabbed her neck and firmly kissed her soft lips. Clarke pushed back moving Lexa into the room while maintaining the kiss. She reached her arms around Lexa firmly grabbing her ass, causing Lexa to startle and laugh. Lexa moved back placing both hands into Clarke’s loose blonde locks and pulling her into a kiss, before Clarke slowly moved back._

_“You planned this didn’t you?” _

_“Planned what?”_

_“You told Bellamy and Octavia to be no shows, didn’t you?”_

_“I plead the fifth.” Lexa said as she shoved Clarke onto the bed. She followed her down putting her arms above her head as she placed her knee in between Clarke’s legs leaning into her._

_“Would you rather hang out with them?” Lexa asked._

_Clarke nodded no, as Lexa dived back in for a deep open-mouthed kiss exploring each other’s lips and tongue, before Clarke started caressing the skin below Lexa’s hem._

_“Off.” Clarke stated._

_‘Demanding.” Lexa said as she lifted her shirt and threw it to the floor, “I like a girl who knows what she wants.”_

_“Good. Now shut up.” Clarke said as she flipped Lexa over and slid down so her head was at eye level with Lexa’s breast. She popped a nipple into her mouth sucking lightly and then flicking her tongue firmly as Lexa leaned back into the pillow._

_“Ah so you do like to be in charge. Didn’t see this the first time around. Are you like this on the court?”_

_Clarke rose up looking into Lexa’s eyes, “No insider tips, Lexa. Now shut up, we only have til midnight.”_

_Then Lexa leaned up pulling Clarke down into her for a deep kiss, before pulling away and whispering in her ear, ‘I can do a lot by midnight, Clarke.” _

\+ + +

Lexa stood in front of the net for her on court interview. She had been here time and time again, finding the interviews tedious at best. “Lexa, you are through to the semi-finals again. How did you find it in you to pull through this match? Coming from behind in the third set to power though closing out in seven games?”

“It wasn’t easy, was it? Clarke seemed to want to make things tough for me. But yeah, I have to let go of calls against me, unforced errors, I just put my head down and worked through it. You have to make your mark on the match. Closing out matches like this is something I’m very good at. With a player like Clarke, well, she will get there too with more experience. This is the first time we’ve played, but I think it will be the first of many.”

“Now you and Clarke seemed to have a long chat over there, care to share?”

“I just congratulated her on a match well played and let her know I hope to be seeing a lot more of her.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Your next match will be against the winners of the other quarterfinal, any preference?”

“Octavia and Raven are both very good players. It should be a good match up. Indra has done a wonderful job building Octavia’s game and Raven has always been a solid player. As doubles partner’s they are very familiar with the other’s game, so I just hope the fans get a wonderful match and I’ll be ready for the winner.”


	2. Once Upon a Wimbledon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at Wimbledon and Lexa enlists Bellamy to get Clarke to partner up with her... in doubles.

Lexa had been watching Clarke and Bellamy volley back and forth, hitting groundstrokes and practicing moving towards the net for thirty minutes. She told Gustus to meet her at the courts at 10:00, but came out early to watch the competition, specifically one player. The pair finally finished up and she hurried out of the gate as Bellamy started packing up and Clarke was having an animated chat with her coach. As Bellamy left the side court, Lexa saddled up next to him with her bag keeping stride.

“Done so soon Bellamy?”

“So soon?’

“I mean I just expect a little more from my hitting partner.”

“Lexa, you know this kind of behavior is why you have such a shit reputation.”

“I don’t have a shit reputation.” Lexa rebutted.

“No, people just love being told they could work harder or what was that in your interview, learn how to close out matches.”

“Ahh, so she didn’t like that.”

“No. She did not.” Bellamy laughed as he continued to walk with Lexa following him.

“So what does she like? I know honesty about her tennis game is off the table.”

“Lexa, no one likes your level of honesty.”

Lexa shrugged, “ok then, I have an idea.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “This should be good.”

“Everyone likes winning, right?”

“Umm yes?”

“I was thinking that you could convince Clarke to play doubles with me in the US Open Series.”

Bellamy laughed loudly, causing Lexa to roll her eyes. “What’s so funny? I am the world number one. Anyone would be happy to pair up with me. More money and more hardware. Easy peasy.”

“Did you ever think that is the attitude she doesn’t like?”

“Am I supposed to pretend I’m not good? I am good.” Lexa said.

“Humility, Lex it goes a long way.”

“I’m humble when warranted. And just give it a go. You owe me.”

“I owe you?”

“As I said more money and easy hardware.”

“Hey! I won those matches too.”

“Of course, you did. I am not going to pair up with a loser. But you know it’s easier with me.” Lexa smiled and winked at Bellamy, “I mean you could have paired up with Octavia.”

Bellamy bellowed out a laugh, “Can you imagine what a disaster that would be? Actually, now that I think of it, probably on par with the idea of you and Clarke playing doubles.”

“Hush, it will be great. She will see I am humble and nice and not at all douchie number one with an attitude problem.”

“How you going to pull that off? I mean that is a complete 180.”

“I can be charming.”

Bellamy gave her a long hard look.

“Ok fine, I am an acquired taste, but Bell she will be wanting to taste more.”

“Lexa, too much.”

“Anyway we have a deal?”

“A deal? I get literally nothing out of it, but my head bitten off for bringing you up.”

“Did I piss her off that much?”

Bellamy laughed then said, “Yes, but you know Lex, I’ll give it a go. I sort of want to see you embarrass yourself for once.”

Lexa slapped Bellamy’s back, “Awesome! But you’ll have to keep waiting. I’ve got this. Now off to put in an actual practice instead of that little hit around nonsense you and Clarke did. She really should think about getting a more dedicated hitting partner.”

“I’m dedicated. She just has a stronger forehand than you, wears you out quicker.” Bellamy said running away quickly.

“No, she doesn’t.” Lexa yelled after him. She turned walking back towards the practice courts, nodding her head as she mutters, “She doesn’t have a stronger forehand than me.”

\+ + +

Clarke walked into the locker room not expecting to run into Lexa. But Lexa was there in her full tennis whites, stretching out her long, tanned legs on the bench. Lexa looked up seeing Clarke staring at her legs, Lexa winked at her.

“Ugh, can you not?”

“Not what? You were the one checking me out.”

“I wasn’t.”

“It’s ok if you were, I have nice legs and I know you enjoy my body and I enjoy you enjoying my body.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking getting with someone like you..”

“That we could and did have a lot of fun.” Lexa said.

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked by Lexa, heading to the other side of the locker room. She placed her bags down ready to run into the shower and get her post match sweat off of her when she untied her laces, she found Lexa standing in front of her.

“You had a great match, Clarke.”

“Umm thank you. You watched?”

“Of course, I always watch matches of the big threats.”

“You think I’m a threat.”

“I think you are very dangerous, Clarke.”

Clarke couldn’t help, but smile that the world number one thought she was dangerous.

“On and off the court.”

Clarke’s smile left her face. “Why’d you have to ruin it?”

“Ruin what?”

“You complimenting my game only to get in my pants again.”

“Oh Clarke, I’m not going to lie about your game for sex. But I mean if it makes you feel better, I can give you some tips. Cause while your approaches to the net worked well with Fox, that isn’t going to fly with top tier players and your return of serve is top notch, but maybe you want to..”

Clarke eyes got big and the annoyance was clear in her deadening stare, “Lexa..”

“Clarke.”

“Would you like some tips from me.”

“About my game, I mean listen you are getting some steam going, but I’m still..”

“No not your game, in your general asshole demeanor.”

“Go ahead, tell me how to be nice and how I should tell you your game is perfect and you have nothing to work on and you are sure to win a slam even if you hesitate on your approach.”

“Oh my God, Lexa just say nice match and let my coach do the coaching.”

“I did.” Lexa said slightly raising her voice in frustration, “and about your coach, maybe you should think about a change.”

“Oh my God, are you going to trash talk my mom? That is definitely not how to get a girl.” Clarke muttered as she picked up her bags and moved to the other side of the locker room out of Lexa’s sight.

She heard Lexa still speaking as she walked away, “It’s not my fault your play is getting beyond her coaching abilities. That’s a compliment by the way. Plus, the mommy-coach thing, isn't that played out, Clarke?.”

\+ + +

Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on the bench after another session taking large drinks from their water bottles and rubbing the sweat away with their towels. Octavia bounced over from her court sitting by Clarke. She looked over to Bellamy, raising her eyebrows at him and nodded towards Clarke. 

“So Clarke, I ran into Lexa the other day and..”

“Oh you too? Did she tell you how to improve the game and your coach sucks..”

“I mean not this time, but she did mention our practice sessions are not to her standards.”

“Of course.” Clarke mumbled.

“Well, the thing is she thinks you should play doubles together and…” Bellamy said.

Octavia jumped in, “and before you say no, think about how good this could be for you.”

“She could piss on my game on the court to and not just post match or in the locker room. She’s unbearable.”

“She’s slightly less than unbearable, but she is the best. And I’m not happy to say that.” Octavia said.

“Octavia, she hasn’t played doubles in two years, why now? and Bellamy don’t think I don’t remember your horror stories.”

“She enjoys tennis and likes the strategy of doubles..” Bellamy began.

“Yeah, sure she has no ulterior motives.”

“Clarke, she is Lexa. She doesn’t do anything without it benefitting her, but also do you know how helpful playing doubles with Raven has been to my game. And Raven is good, but no Lexa. Plus, your name linked to Lexa Woods,” Octavia paused before saying, “on the court! Do you know how good that is for your career? You are already building, but right now, you are just the next big thing, maybe. She is the big thing.”

“And a massive jerk.”

Bellamy nodded, “A massive jerk with a massive tennis IQ and a very bankable name, who is asking to play doubles with you. Just think about it.”

Clarke makes a big show of putting her hand on her chin, tapping, it and looking around with mock thoughtfulness. “Thought about it and no!”

“Clarke don’t be an idiot, because she hurt your feelings.”

“She didn’t hurt my feelings.”

“Don’t think I don’t know where you were in the week before the French and that Lexa suddenly told us, you all weren’t coming for coffee and Indra suddenly wanted an extra session. And she has said much worse about my game. In fact, Indra literally became my coach after Lexa said, this one really needs your help, she has a serve but the rest of her game is shit. I mean sure I’ve never had a roll in the hay with her, but you shouldn’t think Lexa would give you special treatment on the court.”

“I didn’t think she would give me special treatment, but maybe not be such a jerk to ask me to fuck at the net and then patronize me in her interview before slinging innuendo for all the world to hear.”

“Wha! Don’t be a baby,” Octavia began.

Bellamy jumped in, “Forget all that. She is a great albeit yes insufferable tennis partner. Your game will get better just from being around her. And frankly, yeah, her delivery could use some softening, but is she wrong?”

Clarke kicked her feet at the ground muttering, “No, she’s not wrong.” She then stood up from the bench, “You know what. Whatever, I will play with her. I wouldn’t mind the prize money. But tell her we will only talk on court. That’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tennis match play and on court nonsense to come.


	3. Dreams Come True in Toronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa begin their doubles play at the Rogers Cup in Toronto. And Abby...

Clarke bent over low to the ground as Lexa prepared to serve. Sure Clarke hadn’t really spoken to her but at least Lexa had a nice view. Lexa tossed the ball in the air and drilled it down the middle where her opponent belted it back to her. What she thought was a fun rally and ended up in a point had Clarke shaking her head as they walked off to the sideline for their mid set break.  
“What?” Lexa asked in frustration.  
“Could have just served it on an angle to her weak side. Save us time and you don’t have to look like the hero in an endless rally. It would have come to me for an easy kill. One two three done.  
“Or I could make her feel confident and that she can hang in a rally only to tire her out and lose that confidence the minute she gained it.”   
Clarke scoffed.  
“See this is why you haven’t gotten to the next level. Tennis is a mental game and..” Clarke shook her head stood up and walked to the other side of the court with Lexa following and began to say something to Clarke who rose her hand a bit.  
“Shhh I think it’s best if we don’t talk at all off or on the court.”

\- - -

Bellamy and Lexa day at a table in the cafe in Toronto not to far from the arena.   
“She hasn’t spoken to you? Like at all?” Bellamy said as he grinned broadly. 

Lexa put her drink down and leveled Bellamy with a deadened stare.   
“Not since telling me where to serve. Like I don’t know where to place the ball Bellamy! and it’s not funny.”

“Oh it’s hilarious and your little Lexa tough guy act isn’t going to work on me.”

Octavia plopped down on the patio chair beside Lexa and swung an arm around Lexa, “Why the tough guy act, Lex?”

Lexa shrugged Octavia’s arm off her.   
“Oh shut up Octavia, you can wipe that smug grin off your face, I know Clarke tells you everything.”

“Not everything. She didn’t tell me y’all were bumping uglies.”

“Well maybe next time.”

“Ha you still think there will be a next time?” Octavia asked.

“Come on now, she won’t even talk to you Lexa.” Bellamy added.

“Minor set back.”

Octavia and Bellamy shoot each other a doubtful look. “Look at each other however you like. But we are playing very well together. Our on court chemistry is”

Octavia’s looked at Lexa intently and interrupted, “Lexa..”

“What our on court chemistry is amazing! Almost as good as our in bed chemistry and..”

Bellamy’s eyes got wide as he said, “Um Lex”

“What since when are you a prude?”

“Lex,” Octavia began but was interrupted as someone sat down by Bellamy. 

“Octavia, Bellamy lovely to see you two.”

“Hi Clarke,” Octavia began not hiding her giggle. 

“How’s it going, Clarke? Took ya a minute to sit down.” Bellamy barely managed to spit out between laughter. 

“All good. Great tournament so far. Singles is going really well. I think I’ve hit my stride. And well doubles are doubles.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Lexa interjected. “I’m glad Clarke heard that. You two can giggle and you can ignore me but we had great sex. That’s a fact.”

“Lex, stop while you’re behind.” Bellamy said with a grin. 

“No, I’m honest shoot me. And turns out I was also right about this whole doubles thing. We played an excellent match even with my partner pouting and ignoring me. When we win this you’ll be jumping into my arms Clarke.”

Clarke simply reached over grabbed Lexa’s drink leaned back against her chair and said to Octavia, “so hows the competition looking for you O?” 

“Sure you can have that.” Lexa said.  
Clarke ignored her and continued “We’re on opposite ends of the draw. How cool would it be to end up in the final together?”

“That’s not happening.” Lexa added.  
Octavia raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

“What I want her to talk to me but I’m not going to ignore her cause A that’s super childish and B she’s not beating me to make the final.”

“Is that so?” Clarke said finally looking at Lexa.

“Yes, that’s so.”

“Want to bet on it?”

“Nope.”

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“Nope. Only thing I want from you I want it because you fully want it too.”

“Why does everything have to be sexual with you?”

“I meant a date.”

“Sure you did!”

“I did. I mean if it ends in bed I’m all for that too.”

“Ugh!”

“What! Your the one who was all no romance and pushing me against the wall.”

“Lexa,” Clarke began sternly looking at an amused Bellamy and Lexa. 

“It’s just the Blakes. I mean both of them have walked in on me having sex at the academy. Who cares?”

“I care.”

“Noted.”

“Great.” Clarke said and took another drink.

“So a date then?”

“Nope.” Clark said and started jabbering with Bellamy about the hot Danish girl who she couldn’t pronounce her name. 

“Good thing you don’t play baseball.”   
Octavia said while leaning into Lexa.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“Cause you just struck out.”

“Cute. But don’t worry it’s a long game and I already hit a home run and circled all the bases once. I can do it again.” Lexa said with a sly smile as she reached over and grabbed her drink back from Clarke. 

“I’ll be happy to pay for you on our date. Until then get your own.” She said with a wink at Clarke.

\- - - 

“Why is your mom at our training session?” Lexa asked clearly annoyed. 

Clarke ignored her and motioned for Bellamy to serve again. To which Lexa waved him off. Then Clarke yelled, “let’s go serve, Bellamy.”

Lexa put up her hand, “Sorry, Bell. Just a moment please.”

Bellamy looked perplexed at Gustus, “did she just say please to me?” 

Gustus only waved his racquet a bit motioning over to Abby.  
“Oh this is going to be hilarious.”

Lexa approached Clarke again. “Listen can we take a break for a moment to discuss..”

Clarke sighed before looking at Lexa in the eye, “Look Lexa she’s my coach and I know you hate her and are super...” 

Clarke was interrupted by Abby, “What are you girls discussing instead of playing?” 

Lexa stood up rim rod straight at Abby’s voice.  
“Lexa was just..” Clarke began.

“Lexa,” Abby interrupted reaching out her hand, “nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah umm yeah nice to meet you too Abby uh yeah.” Lexa stammered.

Clarke looked at her baffled at her change in demeanour.

“You’ve been taking the world by storm. Glad to have you taking Clarke under your wing.”

“Oh yeah, I mean no. Clarke is really an amazing player. She has a bright future. I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if she won this tournament.”

Clarke looked on with surprise, but stayed quiet.

“Well she’s have to get through you first.” Abby said with a smile.

“After Roland Garros I think she’s proved she more than capable.” Lexa said returning the smile.

“Wait! What?” Clarke couldn’t help but saying.

“I mean she does have your pedigree and I can see that return of serve looks just like yours did.”

“Well thank you, Lexa. A historian of the game I see.”

Lexa seemed to gain her confidence as she spoke, “Not that far back that you were killing it on these courts. I remember watching you at the US Open not too far back. I wasn’t at box level like Clarke here, Lexa said while bravely putting her arm around Clarke, “but I’ll never forget your match against Diane Sydney. That return straight up the line. Yeah, Clarke here definitely inherited that from you.”

Abby smiled. “Taking me back, Lexa. Makes me want to step back on the court.”

“Well why not?” Lexa said grabbing Clarke’s racquet out of her hand and handing it to Abby. “It’d make 9 year old me’s dreams come true.”

Abby smiled took the racquet and Lexa quickly ran to the other side of the match and Clarke looked on completely confused. As Bellamy and Gustus joined her court side.

“What is going on?” Clarke asked.  
“Well I believe that’s called winning over the mom.” Bellamy said.

“Plus, your mom was her favourite player so she’s probably in heaven right now too.” Gustus added.

“Wait! What? She said I should switch coaches.”

“Lexa is a complicated woman, Clarkie.” Bellamy said with a grin. 

“She’s something.” Clarke said trying to suppress a grin herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Some sports fun while live sports are gone for a spell. Hope everyone is safe and well.


	4. Match Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some winning, some losing, some winning ;-)

Lexa gave one strong fist pump and walked to the net where Octavia was patiently waiting. They clasped hands and Lexa said with a smile, “Nice stab at it kiddo.”

  
“Ok just let me have it now and we can never talk about it again.”

  
“I wasn’t.”

  
“Lex.”

  
“O.”

  
“Lex.”

  
“You’re mental game went off and you were firing your back hand like wild all over the court. No precision. You got intimidated by me and your serve was soft. You were soft.”

  
“Call me soft again and I will take a stab at you,” Octavia said as she pulled Lexa in for a hug.

  
“If you want me to lie to you that’s fine.” Lexa said as she pulled away from Octavia with a wicked smile.

  
The two walked side by side divided by the court, shaking hands with the chair ump and going through the end of match routine, putting their rackets in their bags, sitting in their chair for a moment, until a look of recognition popped on Octavia’s face, “Hey wait, I am not intimidated by you.”

  
“Alright then, you are super tough and not intimidated at all.”

  
“Exactly.” Octavia said taking a large gulp from her water bottle.

  
“You just have a slow ass shitty serve for no reason then.”

  
Lexa smiled brightly and received a scowl in return.

\+ + +

Clarke sliced the ball just out of Ontari’s reach. She fist pumped and ran over to Lexa giving her a hug. Lexa whispered in her ear, “See I told you, you’d jump into my arms.”

Clarke pulled back but with a smile on her face. “I don’t even care that your an obnoxious jerk right now.”

“Well that’s a start.”

\+ + +

The group decided to go out to a small celebration at Clarke’s prodding. Bellamy sat at the high top table with Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Gustus, and Lincoln. “So you coming to watch me in the final?”

“How are you out with a final tomorrow?”

“It’s a night final and I’m not wildin. It’s a cocktail and in bed by midnight. No worries no dead legs for me.” Lexa said with a wink at Clarke.

“I’ll come but I’m cheering for Ontari.” Octavia said.

“Soft and a traitor!” Lexa shouted.

“Oh please, O everyone knows you hate Ontari.” Bellamy added.

“Right, I can’t wait to beat her twice in one weekend. Two Os in one weekend.”

“Won’t be the first time,” Octavia muttered holding in a laugh receiving an elbow from Lexa and a glare, which only made Octavia laugh out loud.

The group looked over oddly, until Clarke filled in, “She seems alright to me.”

“Sorry Clarke you’re a horrible judge of character.” Bellamy said.

“I am not.”

“Cough Finn Cough.”

“One time!”

“Oh God! I got Finn’s sloppy seconds.” Lexa said.

“You did not just call me sloppy seconds.” Clarke said sternly.

Octavia motioned, “Case and point. You slept with this one.”

“Excuse me!” Lexa said pretending offense.

“I’ll have you know I didn’t sleep with her for her character.”

“Did you use me for my body Clarke?” Lexa said with a wicked smile.

“You’re the worst. No way Ontari is worse than you.”

“Oh she is.” Lexa, Octavia, and Bellamy said in unison.

\+ + +

Clarke places her hand in Lexa’s knee, “You should have seen your face when my mom came on court.”

“I didn’t make a face.”

“Oh please you look like a kid on Christmas morning!” Clarke said with a laugh.

“I guess Griffin’s have that affect on me.”

“You definitely don’t look at me like that.”

“Well I’d hope she doesn’t look at your mom the way she looks at you. I know Sexy Lexa can be kinky but damn.” Octavia interrupted.

“Do you want another elbow?”

“Do you want another shmelbow?” Octavia mocked.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough!” Octavia said as she leaned into Lexa with her arm slung around her, which Lexa immediately shrugged off, “You know what babe, I think I deserve you to buy my drinks after today.”

Lexa pulled out her credit card and plopped it in front of Octavia.

“Have at it, but don’t call me babe.”

Lexa looked around at the table before standing, “It’s been lovely everyone. But we winners have to head to bed. Bellamy have fun with lil drunk O here.”

Lexa gently placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke looked up at Lexa, “Clarke, it was a lovely day. Thank you.”

“Say what?” Clarke asked confused.

“I loved playing tennis with you today. You gave me another trophy.”

“I gave you? Are you drunk? I thought you only had a drink..l”

“I’m honest all the time, Clarke. I thought it’s what you hated about me.”

Lexa gave a quick wave to the group and a slight knowing nod to Clarke. But turned and headed towards the door. It wasn’t long before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lexa turned around without hesitation as Clarke stepped into her with inches apart.

“Miss me already?”

“Uh Yeah, I mean, no.” Clarke sputtered.  
Lexa smiles and let her awkwardly ramble, “Lex, I ummm.” Clarke said taking a step closer that the few inches between them allowed, looking down at Lexa’s lips.

“I thought you only had two drinks, Clarke. But you look flushed.”

Clarke lifted her eyes holding Lexa’s gaze with an intensity that caused Lexa to gulp.

“Who is looking flushed now?”

“Want to use me for my body again, Clarke?”

“Absolutely.”

“Remember in bed by midnight and no dead legs.”

“How romantic.”

“Next time. I’ll have chocolate covered strawberries, champagne and the whole shebang.” Lexa said with a goofy grin before lacing her fingers through Clarke’s fingers and pulling her towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s light and fun with a wee bit of asshole Lexa.


	5. Cinci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room talk, bedroom talk, you know talking just talking

Clarke came into the locker room after finishing up her match putting her bag on the bench and unpacking when Octavia approached her. Congrats Clarke, good match.” 

“Thanks O.”

“You hear Lexa retired from her match?” Octavia asked Clarke.

Clarke rose her head up in concern, “Is she ok?” She asked as she slammed her remaining items in her back into her bag on the bench of the locker room ready to head out. 

“Hey slow down there Griffin, your girl is fine. No need to chase after her, she will be in soon.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief, “she’s not my girl. I’m just worried about our doubles match.”

“Sure you are. But it won’t be happening. Indra claims it’s a strain and more preventative. Lexa is chasing the career slam. Oddly never won US.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it. She bitches and moans about it constantly. I get it already not your surface and Bla Bla bla but I mean she’s won Australia. Same damn surface, Lexa. But Clarke the atmosphere, the pressure, the ...”

“Damn, last time I reveal my struggles to you babe.” Lexa said behind Clarke causingClarke to jump.

“Jesus!”

“Save that for the bedroom.” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke’s back. 

“Alright, I’m out then.” Octavia said.

Clarke stepped out of Lexa’s grip and towards, “No need to go O we weren’t..”

Lexa stepped back towards Clarke grabbing her hand and pulling her in, “Yeah, we were. I had a tough day and need cheering up.”

You two just.. nothing. Just bye.” Octavia said as she swung her bag around her and left.

Clarke stepped away glaring at Lexa, “you’re awful.”

“It’s just O.” Stepping closer and looking at Clarke’s lips, Lexa said, “Can we have some fun now?”

“Yes..” Lexa smiled and went in for a kiss only to have Clarke step back, “but first are you really ok?”

“You worried about me?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Clarke said earnestly.

“I’m good. Calf tightened up and ankle didn’t feel great. I could have finished but Southern and Western isn’t the US Open. Plus, I thought I’d let you have at least one Tournament, babe.”

“How chivalrous.” 

* * *

Lexa watched asClarke stood up revealing her naked backside as the sheet slipped off her. Lexa leaned up on the side of the bed still covered by the rest of the sheet.

“Clarke, when are you going to admit we are dating?”

Clarke turned her head, “Dating? I don’t even like you Lexa.”

Lexa laughed quickly reached out wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulling her into her lap. 

She laughed at Clarke’s high punched squeal and began kissing behind her ear. “When are you going to admit you like me then?”

“I don’t.” Clarke said with a smile. 

Lexa continued to kiss down her neck slowly moving Clarke’s hair out of the way. 

“Oh I think you do.”

“Yeah?” 

Lexa let her right hand slip

Down from Clarke’s neck over her clavicle, slowly in between her breasts tracing a light line downward until it rested right above her center.

“Yeah, I think you like me like me.”

She then gently caressed her clit causing Clarke to gasp. 

She moved her fingers against gently but purposely working Clarke up by being near but not quite committing, Clarke shivered in Lexa’s arms.

“Admit it?”

“Lexa.” Clarke said firmly.

Lexa circled again, “just say it.”

Teasing at Clarke’s opening Clarke but her lip and husked, “fine, I like you.”

Lexa entered Clarke lightly with one finger.

“You mean you like like me?”

Clarke nodded as Lexa pressed in harder,but removed her fingers and lightly traced her two fingers against her entrance, “I want to hear it.” She whispered directly into Clarke’s ear making her squirm.

“I like like you, Lexa. Now just fuck me already.”

Lexa smiled and thrust two fingers into Clarke. “My pleasure, babe.”

. . .

Lexa leaned back into the pillow. “Bye the way, I like like you too.”

“Shut up and order room service. I’m starving.”

“No.”

“No?” Clarke said raising her eyebrow at Lexa.

“No..” Lexa jumped up, “We are going to shower. Get dressed and go out to eat. You know on a proper date.”

“If it was a proper date, we would have done this part after the date.” 

“Clarke, you’re special. For you I do before and after. I’m at your service.” Lexa said with a bow. She then reached her hand out to Clarke with an extra flourish, “My lady?” 

Clarke places her hand in Lexa’s and stood up, “who knew you were such a nerd. I mean the hot badass routine was working for you.”

“Oh yeah you thought I was a hot badass?”

“Whatever. Where we eating?”

“It’s Cincinnati, Clarke when in Cinci get indigestion.”

“What?”

“Skyline chilli, babe.”

“Stop calling me babe.”

“Stop being a babe.” Lexa said with a wink. 

Clarke walked past her into the bathroom starting the shower. “You coming or not?”

“Of course I’m coming I have a hot date to get ready for. Although, I think she likes me all sweaty and nasty.”

“She does not!” Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the shower.


	6. Courtside Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early rounds at the US Open, some simple chats, and a question.

Lexa stood with Gustus watching Bellamy and Clarke hit balls on the practice court, before Clarke caught her eye and came running over, she grabbed her water bottle and simply said, “hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“How’s it going?”

“Clarke I literally just rolled out of your bed, I think you know how it’s going.”

Gustus grunted and walked over to Bellamy muttering something neither girl could quite catch.

Clarke glared at Lexa, “ok, bye then.”

“Oh come on Clarke, it’s Gustus. He can tell when I’m getting laid simply by my foot..”

“You have a weird relationship.”

“Seems to be my thing.” Lexa said smiling.

“Well as fun as this chat has been, I do have to head off. I have to meet my physio,” Clarke said quickly giving Lexa a goodbye kiss on the lips before she realized what she was doing. Lexa caught the surprised look on Clarke’s face though before she could turn around.

“It’s ok babe, goodbye kisses are perfectly normal behavior when dating.” 

“But like we aren’t dating dating.” Clarke said with a pause.

Lexa smiled in return and gave Clarke a light kiss on the cheek, “sure thing babe, now go on. I don’t want to make that hot physio of yours late.”

“You think my physio is hot?”

“Have you seen her?” Lexa asked.

“You can’t just..”

Lexa stepped up to Clarke and whispered, “don’t worry, she’s hot but I’m kind of dating dating a girl who is way hotter. And she makes me feel super wanted too.” Lexa added with a laugh pushing Clarke away. “Later babe. I have to practice to crush the competition myself. There’s this new girl who’s starting to win a bit and she’s real annoying so...”

Clarke laughed, stepped back towards Lexa, rested her hand lightly on the small of Lexa’s back, and whispered in her ear, “better practice hard, she’s got your number this year.” 

Clarke walked away as Lexa shook her head, “she most certainly does.”

* * *

Lexa and Clarke sat down on the court side chairs taking a quick rest on the change over. Lexa looked over to see Kane enter the stadium and sit by Abby, she bumped Clarke’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on with them, babe?”

“Nothing.” Clarke replied after looking up where Lexa was nodding to.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Lexa said as Marcus leaned over to whisper something to Abby causing Abby to laugh.

“It’s nothing, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled and her mood soured.

“Sure, sure, like we’re nothing too. I am beginning to think coupledom makes you uncomfortable.” Lexa said with a sly smile.

“Coupledom as you call it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s just we aren’t a couple and neither are they.”

“Give it time, Clarke.” Lexa said hopping up to play.

Clarke followed after Lexa and lowly muttered, “listen, I really love sex with you and ok hanging out isn’t bad either, but this is just casual dating, you know that right?”

“Sure, casual, right.” Lexa repeated as she stepped back to the baseline ready to receive the serve, “time to play.”

Clarke and Lexa easily finished out the early round match, and both found themselves at the net. While Clarke did her normal after match congratulations, Lexa lingered at the net smiling and chatting with the tall Estonian player. 

Abby and Kane approached Clarke together having a light laugh which irritated Clarke.

Abby hugged Clarke and stepped back, “Great match. You two almost seem like you can read each others minds.”

Clarke huffed as she looked over briefly at Lexa who was giving the girl a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

“You and Lexa do make a wonderful pair!” Kane said.

“That’s what I keep telling her,” Lexa says suddenly right by Clarke’s side as she slings an arm around her shoulder.

“Are you this chummy with everyone you play with?” Clarke asked slinging Lexa’s arm off her.

Lexa shrugged, “I’m a friendly person, Clarke.”

“I’ll say,” Clarke muttered.

Kane and Abby looked back and forth between each other with slightly furrowed brows.

“So we were thinking you two might want to have dinner with us tonight.” Kane said.

“Why would you think that?” Clarke said defensively.

“Well you two are...”

“Happy to have dinner with you.” Lexa jumped in. “I do have plans for..”

“You have plans? With who?” Clarke asked causing Lexa to calmly but steely raise an eyebrow and glare before turning back to Kane and Abby.

“Anyways as I was saying, Clarke here and I” She began emphasizing Clarke’s name, “have some other completely tennis related” she rolled her eyes with that part, “ plans that were supposed to be a surprise, but WE would love to do an early dinner with you.”

“We do? We would?” Clarke looked confused and couldn’t help but have the edges of her lips move upward.

“Yes, we do and would.”

“Fine, yeah, ok.” Clarke said hugging her mom again, “I have to shower.”

“See you tonight then.” Kane said as Clarke walked away.

Lexa soon followed running up to her and softly bumping her shoulder with her own, “So you want to be my girlfriend?”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, “What?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Clarke?”

Lexa said slowly emphasizing every word.

“Now. You ask like... What makes me think that I...”

“I mean why not now? And despite your being an ass acting like this is casual, getting jealous because I have a completely appropriate chat with an old pal from the academy, and then doing a real bad job at pretending we aren’t a couple with your mom and Kane, I think he’s right and we do make a wonderful pair.”

“He meant on the court.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Whatever.” Clarke said doing her best sullen teenager act.

“I shouldn’t have to sell this because you’d be lucky to have me and it’s pretty obvious to everyone but you that you are really into me. But ok, lots of things point to why you want to be my girl. Like the fact that when I wake up in the morning you are all cuddled up into me, the fact that on court when you whisper strategy into my ear you lightly place your hand on the small of my back just like you do anywhere when we enter a place, and not to mention when you staked your claim on me at that club after you won in Cinci, that was so fucking hot by the way, remind me to get you jealous more often.”

“Did you intentionally make me jealous today?”

“No, but you were jealous?” Lexa said with a bright smile.

“No!”

“Right because we are casual.”

“Right.” Clarke said almost with a question.

“We don’t have to be.” Lexa said stepping into Clarke’s space. And reaching her hand around the small of her back, looking into Clarke’s uncertain blue eyes.

“We don’t?”

“No.” Lexa said certainly.

“No, I guess we don’t.”

“I am going to ask you one more time because the fact is that I am standing here in the midst of the maybe biggest slam of my career and I’d rather win your heart than...”

Clarke cut her off slamming her lips into Lexa’s as she firmly grasped Lexa’s neck, her thumb skimming past her ear. For one moment she lifted her lips from Lexa’s gazing into her eyes, “Yes.”

“Yes what? I forgot the question.” Lexa said with her signature asshole smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, because truth be told I kind of like you.”

“Kind of like me? I just said all that and you say..”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa again, but Lexa was the one to part lips this time, “Is this going to be a thing? I try to talk and you try to..”

Clarke kisses Lexa again pilling her body firmly into her, “Yes, is that going to be a problem, babe?”

Lexa shook her head, “I don’t see why it would be,” and dived back into Clarke’s lips.


End file.
